


Rain

by LOKIS_ADDICTION



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOKIS_ADDICTION/pseuds/LOKIS_ADDICTION
Summary: A collection of drabbles.Sasha reflects on how she wound up under Negan's  care and how she's going to get out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Negan writing challenge.

Sasha stood at the doorway of the Sanctuary, arms crossed as she watched the rainfall, washing the blood of the blood of the tethered walkers away. She shivered and turned to have Dwight take her back to her cell. 

Negan stood in her way, jacketless and without his bat. She was slightly surprised at how vulnerable he looked. He wore a small smirk and she shivered. Everything about him gave her a bad feeling. 

“Well aren't you something out of a sad fucking movie,” he said with a laugh. 

Sasha lowered her eyes and sighed. If only he knew the thoughts that had been going through her mind since he captured her. 

Negan took a step forward but she kept her eyes trained on his boots. She didn't want to look at him after Abraham. 

“Doll, I've been meaning to tell you this, so don't take it the wrong way,” his voice dropped. 

“But I would much rather have you sleep in my bed than in that cold cell if you catch my drift,” his hand reached out to touch her cheek and her eyes closed. 

Her body went taut but she said nothing as she focused on the sound of rain. After a few moments, Negan laughed and walked away. “Suit yourself!” he called. 

Dwight emerged from the shadows, his eyes empty much like Sasha’s mind as she sighed and shut the door. The sound of rain lulled her to sleep that night on the cold cell floor.


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was wearing glasses when Negan beat his brains out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 in the Negan challenge.

His glasses landed at her feet, shattered and covered in blood. 

Jerry had taken Lucille head on and lost, and Sasha tried to close her ears to the sound of his skull being smashed into bits in front of her. 

Sasha had tricked Jerry into bringing her a knife with her food and she killed a guard with it in an attempt to escape. But instead of punishing her, Negan punished him.

“Keep your fucking eyes open doll, this is all because of you,” he grunted as he splattered the remaining bits of Jerry’s head with Lucille. 

She opened one eye and felt her stomach lurch at the sight. It brought back flashbacks of Abraham’s death and she turned to throw up in the corner. The cell filled with the sound of her heaving. 

Negan finally stopped and handed Dwight his bloody bat. 

“You try that shit again and it'll be your brains on the floor,” he warned. 

She nodded as she turned back to him, wiping the bits of bile off of her chin. 

“And just to remind you of how PISSED I am, I'm leaving his headless corpse in here with you for the week. Have fun keeping down a fucking meal,” he said with a laugh. 

Negan walked out and slammed the cell door shut as Sasha bent down to pick up the dead man’s glasses….


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a change of plans.

He brought her coffee. 

Sasha was surprised to see her cell door swing open with Negan standing with two cups of coffee in his hands. 

“Rise and shine, sweet cheeks. I brought you a gift.” 

Sasha eyed the coffee warily. Could she trust anything from him? His smile turned into a frown as he stepped into the cell. 

“Take the fucking coffee Sasha, we have business to discuss.” she complied, swallowing at his change of tone.

Negan grinned after she accepted the cup of coffee and motioned for her to follow him. It was time for them to for a walk. 

“Change of plans doll face. I'm gonna have to keep you around a little while longer,” he told her. 

Sasha followed him to a large office space and followed his motion for her to take a seat.

“You're my guest in the meantime. Walk around, read some books, do whatever the fuck you want but report to your cell every night by eight o'clock,” he paused. 

“Unless you'd feel safer sleeping with me,” he teased as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Sasha scoffed and brought the cup up to her mouth to mask the disgust on her face. 

“Suit yourself, I recommend having Eugene show you around, you two are pals right?” he asked. 

Sasha felt her stomach churn at the mention of Eugene’s name. He was a coward and a traitor but maybe there was more to it than meets the eye.


End file.
